


knm（abo）

by chenji23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), KnM, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenji23/pseuds/chenji23
Summary: 被killer标记后的常规解决性欲外似乎发生了点状况。
Relationships: Killer/Nightmare
Kudos: 29





	knm（abo）

**Author's Note:**

> abo背景。ao标记前提。killer alpha x Omega nightmare  
> 食用愉快

“nightmare..”

nightmare恍惚不知为何脑海里全是killer对自己轻声的低吟。那去不掉的声音回荡一起的还有怪异思绪。

喘息粗重已经残余了口水，下身荧光凸起显示兴奋。如果以前killer总是扯着他阴阳怪气的声音。

“这么快又是发情期了吗。”

然后他能看见牙齿啃咬住一边慢慢把露趾的黑色手套脱下，手骨慢慢包裹上nightmare的性器套弄，killer总是恶意将声音放低来以此凸显他的性感。

本来应该没什么，nightmare总是疑问这个家伙从哪里学来了技巧。手指灵活得仅仅按摩抚弄性器他就快高潮了。每次又戛然停手，手向下轻而易举触碰穴口。

“这里已经湿的一塌糊涂了。”

然后说完故意地将他手上的粘液展示在自己面前。

nightmare当然是羞耻得每次都狠狠瞪向killer。示意他不要多余的话。

nightmare并不想承认这次是在发情外，是想追逐尝试性爱的愉悦情感吗，那种情绪明明应该是无关紧要的。手已经伸向因为想象有些出水的地方。骨指捅入学着按摩抽送，嘴里轻哼呻吟是舒服感觉。

nightmare闭眼慢慢加快手上动作。咬牙几乎脱口。

“killer你这个蠢货...哼嗯....”

这种咒骂自己的alpha的方法似乎颇为有效，让nightmare继续了。

“哈..怎么了...狠狠干我啊...不是很能吗..”

手指有限的似乎还差一点不能满足，想到什么牵引身后触手抵上自己穴口，缓缓插入让nightmare略微满足地吐出音节，他翻身攒紧被单性器磨蹭床面，触手规律地运动抽动不断刺激内壁。

“哈...killer..killer..用点力...你不行我还能找下一个，好好干我..干死我...哼嗯...啊..没用的垃圾...”

不知道为什么自慰的对象要联想到他才能继续，也无所谓了，全身的酥麻快感袭击nightmare全身，他有些痉挛高潮了。精液污染了被单，触手抽出连着体内淫秽液体，nightmare慢慢缓和吐息从高潮余韵缓和。闭眼依稀想象killer那张脸。闭眼还能抒发感慨。

“真是恶心...”


End file.
